lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF BROMINE ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos ( Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( September 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). Here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. Bromine (Br) has two stable isotopes, Br-79 and Br-81, and 30 known unstable isotopes, the most stable of which is Br-77 with a half-life of 57.036 hours. STRUCTURE OF Br-75, Br-77, Br-79 Br-81 AND Br-83 WITH S = -3/2 For understanding the structure of the above nuclides you must study the diagram of Br-81 of my STRUCTURE OF Br-79 AND Br-81 . Particularly the structure of these nuclides is based on the structure of Br-75 with S = -3/2 having 5 extra neutrons. In this group we see that the protons can form blank positions for receiving extra neutrons with two bonds per neutron, but the small number of extra neutrons in the unstable structures of Br-75 and Br-77 cannot give enough energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. However in the stable structures of Br-79, and Br-81 the 9 or 11 extra neutrons with two bonds per neutron give enough energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. Whereas the two more extra neutrons of the unstable Br-83 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds unable to overcome the nn repulsions. STRUCTURE OF Br-85, Br-87, Br-91, Br-93, Br-95 AND Br-97 WITH S =-3/2 The structure of the above unstable nuclides is based on the unstable structure of Br-83 because the more extra neutrons of opposite spins than those of Br-83 make single bonds leading to the decay. For example the unstable Br-97 with S = -3/2 has 14 more extra neutrons of opposite spins than those of Br-83 with S = -3/2. STRUCTURE OF Br-70, Br-72, Br-74, Br-78, AND Br-80 In a careful study of the diagram of Br-81 we see that the deuterons from p1n1 to p34n34 give S = 0 and form blank positions for receiving the p35(-1/2) existing near n33. They also receive the n35(+1/2) existing near the p34. Thus in the absence of extra neutrons we get the structure of Br-70 with S = 0. Then in the presence of extra neutrons of opposite spins we see that the structure of the above nuclides is based on the structure of Br-70. For example the Br-80 with S = +1 has two extra neutrons of positive spins and 8 extra neutrons of opposite spins giving S =0 That is the total spin of Br-80 is given by S = 0 +2(-1/2) + 0 = +1 STRUCTURE OF Br-73, Br-69, AND Br-67 WITH S = -1/2 ' Adding one extra neutron with negative spin in the structure of Br-70 with S = 0 we get a new structure of Br-71 with S= -1/2. Then in the presence of two extra neutrons of opposite spins we get the structure of Br-73 with S = -1/2. On the other hand in the absence of two or four neutrons of opposite spins we get the structures of Br-69 and Br-67 respectively. ' ''' '''STRUCTURE OF Br-76, Br-84, Br-88, AND Br-92 After a careful analysis I found that the structure of the above nuclides is based on a new structure of Br-70 with S = -1 Using the diagram of Br-81 and by removing the 11 extra neutrons of Br-81 we get a new structure of Br-70 with S = -1, which is due to the deuteron p35n35 with S = -1. Under this new structure of Br-70 for example the structure of Br-76 with S=-1 is given by adding 6 extra neutrons of opposite spins. Also the structure of Br-92 with S = -2 has two more extra neutrons of negative spins than those of Br-76 and 14 more extra neutrons with opposite spins giving S = 0 . That is the total spin of Br-92 is given by S = -1 + 2(-1/2) + 0 = -2 ' ' STRUCTURE OF Br-71 AND Br-89 WITH S = -5/2 In this case in the presence of the n36(-1/2) near the p35 we conclude that the p27 changes the spin from S = -1/2 to S= +1/2, because it goes from the first horizontal plane of positive spins to the n36(-1/2) in order to make the deuteron p27n36. Since this change gives S = -1 we see that the total spin of the Br-71 is given by adding also the S = -1 of the p35n35 and the S = -1/2 of the extra n36. That is we get S = -2 + 1(-1/2) = -5/2 Then adding 18 more extra neutrons of opposite spins we get the structure of Br-89 with S = -5/2 . ' ' ' ' ' ' Category:Fundamental physics concepts